Dream come true
by Angel-the-hedge
Summary: This is my first Nanami X TOmoe fanfic. I own no one


One night at the mikage shrine, Nanami was curled up against Tomoe in her room as Tomoe gently played with her brown hair. Nanami wasn't asleep but she was enjoying her peace and quiet time with Tomoe. Nanami had asked Mizuki to go visit his old shrine to see how the tree was doing. Mizuki left after she asked him to do that since he did promise his ex-god that he would look after her tree. Tomoe had been drinking sake outside when Nanami asked him to come to her room and cuddle with her. At first Tomoe thought it was a bad idea, until he saw the desperate look on his god's face. So he followed her to her room and they laid down on the futon to relax. Nanami ended up having her head on his chest and Tomoe had his arms wrapped around her gently.

"Tomoe?" Nanami mumbled softly.

"What is it Nanami?" Tomoe answered softly.

"Did you know…that because of the dragon king's eye…my mother had become ill and died when I was a little girl?" Nanami asked softly.

Tomoe looked at her quickly and frowned. "The one…I gave Yukiji years ago…it makes whoever gives birth to a healthy baby girl…die?" Tomoe asked with concern and sadness in his voice and eyes. Nanami nodded and looked up at Tomoe. "I want to have a baby or two with you Tomoe," Nanami said as she slowly sat up. "Nanami we shouldn't do that even when I am your familiar and you are my god," Tomoe said.

"I, Nanami Momozono, Land-God of the Mikage shrine, hereby set my familiar, Tomoe-" Nanami was cut off as Tomoe kissed her on the lips softly. Nanami blushed and slowly kissed him back. When Tomoe heard her about to release him from their contract, he had to stop her because he wants to stay her familiar. So he kissed her which not only showed his passion and love for her but also resealed the contract before the unbinding was complete.

Tomoe gently rolled them over so he was on top of Nanami on her futon. He slowly pulled out of their kiss and leaned down to kiss her neck softly. "Do not undo our contract. I want to stay as your familiar," Tomoe gently whispered in Nanami's ear as he slowly undressed her being mindful of his sharp nails. Nanami blushed as she watched him with her brown eyes. Tomoe gently leaned down to her neck again and licked at her pulse point.

"I'm going to mark you as mine ok?" Tomoe whispered softly. Nanami nodded and slowly held onto his kimono. Tomoe slowly opened his mouth to reveal his fangs and bit down on where her pulse point was. Nanami clutched his kimono in pain as tears fell down her eyes. Tomoe let go of her neck and licks the blood away to show a fire symbol. Tomoe slowly undressed, his purple eyes looking into Nanami's brown eyes and holding their gaze.

After Tomoe was completely undressed(like Nanami is), he leaned down towards her chest and licked her right nipple teasingly. Nanami's back arched off the futon as she whimpered softly. Tomoe smirked as he opened his mouth slightly and began to suck and nip on the same nipple he licked.

"T-Tomoe,"Nanami whispered as a tingly sensation washed over her. Tomoe slowly switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatement he gave Nanami's right nipple. Once Nanami's nipple were swollen and erected, Tomoe licked his way down to where Nanami's pussy lay. Nanami slowly spread her legs as Tomoe licked and kissed his way down.

Tomoe licked his lips as he looked at Nanami's virgin pussy. He carefully licked her pussy and clit causing Nanami to cry out in pleasure softly. Tomoe smiled at the response he got from licking Nanami's pussy and slowly slid his tongue insde. He thrusted his tongue in and out of Nanami's pussy, holding her hips down with his hands.

"T-Tomoe…a-ahh…" Nanami moaned out as Tomoe continued to lick and suck on her pussy and clit. When the pleasure coiled into her stomach and builded up, she came into his mouth and panted heavily. Tomoe cleaned her up with his tongue and swallowed. Nanami blushed deeply and slowly wrapped her legs around Tomoe's waist when he stood up on his knees.

Tomoe slowly grasps his dick and placed it near Nanami's quivering vagina. "Ready?" Tomoe asked her. Nanami nodded and placed her hands on Tomoe's shoulders as Tomoe slowly slid his dick inside of her. When he reached the barrier of her maidenhood, he kissed Nanami as he thrusted inside of Nanami all the way.

Tears formed and fell from Nanami's eyes as she was kissed. Tomoe gently rubbed her back as he waited for her to adjust to his size. When Nanami nodded for him to go, he began to thrust in and out of her slowly as if he was afraid she was going to break. Nanami mewed in pleasure which gave Tomoe the drive to pound into her fast and hard.

Thrust after thrust, Nanami and Tomoe moaned(growled in Tomoe's case) and whimpered in pleasure as the pleasurable bliss began to build inside of them.

"T-Tomoe…I-I'm close…" Nanami whimpered out to her familiar/boyfriend

"M-Me too….N-Nanami," Tomoe growled out in pleasure.

Nanami cried out in pleasure as she came in pleasure causing her pussy walls to squeeze Tomoe's dick softly. Tomoe howled out as he released inside of Nanami then fell on top of her as they tried to slow their breathing.

Tomoe kissed her lazily which Nanami tiredly returned as Tomoe slid out of her and laid down beside her. He gently covered them in a blanket and kissed Nanami's forehead as he watched her fall asleep. He continued to watch her sleep as sleep began to overcome him.

(9 months later, Nanami gave birth to two twin babies, a boy and a girl. The girl's name was Amaterasu and the boy's name was Daiki. Amaterasu had her father's silver hair, her mother's brown eyes, cute silver fox ears and silver tail while her brother Daiki had his mother's brown hair, her father's purple eyes, and cute brown fox ears and tail. Nanami was able to survive through her family's curse and live as long as Tomoe did. They married when Nanami was 4 months pregnant)


End file.
